


All Kinds Of Messed Up

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	All Kinds Of Messed Up

You were sat talking with your friends in NXT when you suddenly felt an arm around your shoulders.

“Hello darlin’,” your best friend Pete chuckled.

“Hey troublemaker,” you chuckled, turning your head to look up at him from where you were sat.

“I’m not a… wait, yeah I am,” he smirked. “What ya up to?”

“Nothing much. Just sitting around, talking to the girls, waiting for my best friend to make his debut tonight.”

“Oh? He any good?”

“The best,” you smile.

“Haha, you always know the right thin’ to say,” he chuckled. “Ya gonna come watch me?”

“Want me too?”

“Ya my good luck charm. Of course I want ya to watch.”

“Then I will.”

His smile grew and he kissed your cheek.

“Thanks darlin’. I’ll see ya in a bit.”

“Okay. I’ll be there.”

Pete lightly squeezed your shoulder before heading off to get changed for his match. Once he was out of sight you turned your attention back to the girls.

“Sorry,” you apologised. “Where were we?”

“What was all that about?” asked Liv, raising an eyebrow at you.

“What?”

“You and Pete.”

“He’s my best friend. You girls know that.”

“We know, it’s just we’ve never seen the two of you being that close.”

You chuckled, shaking your head.

“There’s nothing like that going on. We’re just friends… That’s all.”

“You sure about that?” asked Peyton.

“Yes, I’m sure,” you said standing up. “If you’ll excuse me, I’d best get ready. I’ll see you girls tonight, yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” grinned Liv. “Clubbing and drinking!”

You chuckled as you left the girls to get ready to watch Pete’s match.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pete came out to the back after winning his match. He’d won like you knew he would.

“You looked great out there,” you smiled as he came over to you.

“Don’t I always,” Pete smirked as he took his mouth guard out.

“Maybe,” you smirked.

“Only maybe, darlin’?” he asked wrapping his arm round you.

“Eww, you’re all sweaty,” you chuckled, trying to get out of his grasp. “Go shower, then you can hug me.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, now go shower. We’re supposed to be going out with the others soon.”

Pete pouts which makes you chuckle.

“You’ll have fun. I promise.”

“Fine,” Pete huffed, trying to hide another smile. “Wait for me?”

“Always do,” you smiled.

Pete kissed your cheek and headed back to his locker room to get showered and changed. You couldn’t help but touch your cheek after he’d left.

“That’s twice today he’s done that….,” you thought to yourself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d been right, after a couple of drinks Pete was actually starting to enjoy being out with everyone instead his usual moody self. He had always had a habit of taking everything a little too seriously, but seeing him laughing and joking with everyone? It really made you happy to see him enjoying himself.

“You’ll burn a hole right through him if you keep staring at him,” chuckled Liv, putting a new drink down in front of you.

“Huh?” you blinked coming out of your thoughts.

“Pete. You’ve been staring at him for the last 10 minutes,” she pointed out, sitting opposite you.

“Didn’t realise I was staring,” you shrugged. “I was just… checking on him. He doesn’t usually like hanging out with a lot of people. It’s nice to see him enjoying himself.”

“So, come on, spill it {Y/N}. What’s really going on with you and him? I know you’re friends, but it’s rare to see one of you without the other lately,” Liv noted.

“Honestly? I don’t know,” you sighed, sipping your drink. “I mean we’ve always been pretty close, like brother and sister, but then this week… I don’t know. He… We both seem to be acting different around each other. He’s kissed me twice on the cheek, just today… He’s never done that before.”

“Did you like it?”

“Yeah… I did.”

“Maybe you should talk to him about it then? Find out what’s going on?”

“And possibly ruin everything? No chance.”

“Who says it’ll ruin anything? Go on, go talk to him.”

You shake your head, downing your drink.

“I need a smoke,” you said, getting up and walking away from the table.

You walk outside to clear your head, not realising that Pete saw you walk away from Liv and out the door. You just got your cigarette lit when you heard the door open again.

“Liv, don’t, alright. Yes, I wanna know what all this new stuff with Pete means, but I’m not gonna go up to him and mess shit up between us,” you said without looking behind you. “Yes, okay, I’ll admit I really, really like the extra attention. God only knows how long I’ve waited for it, but it’s not like I’m just gonna go up to him and kiss him…”

“Why not?” asked Pete making you jump.

“Holy… Jesus Christ Pete, don’t sneak up on me like that. Damn near gave me a heart attack.”

“Answer my question {Y/N},” he said lowly.

“Cause you’re my best friend and it’d probably just make things weird,” you admitted. “So don’t worry, I’m not going to do it.”

You threw your cigarette away and walked passed him back inside. You knew you shouldn’t have done that but you couldn’t bear to look at him because you knew you’d just made a fool of yourself. You were barely near the dance floor when you suddenly felt yourself being spun around. Before you could say anything Pete crashed his lips against yours. You blinked in surprise but very quickly responded to the kiss.

As you eventually pulled back from the kiss to catch your breath, Pete took hold of your hand and wordlessly pulled you out of the club and back to the hotel across the street.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning you’d been woken by the sunlight streaming through the open curtains. You groaned as you stretched, every part of you ached and you were pretty sure you had bite marks and bruises everywhere. You and Pete had decided that you were going to take the next step in your relationship. Things had started soft and gentle and ended up more than a little rough.

You slowly opened your eyes and gingerly rolled over to find Pete missing, but you could hear the shower running. Reaching for your phone you checked the time.

“Why must he always be awake so early?” you groan, sitting up.

You decide to look through your Instagram, knowing someone would’ve put up some photos from last night, while you wait for him. You absent-mindedly scrolled down your timeline, chuckling at all the photos Mandrews (Mark Andrews) had put up of everyone in various stages of drunkeness. You stopped and went back up when you saw a picture of you and Pete when he kissed you. You smiled and went to leave a comment when you saw there was a message on there directed at you.

“Get your lips off my boyfriend! He’s with me you you whore! It’s bad enough you think that you’re his "friend”. Why can’t you just get the hint and leave him alone and find your own boyfriend instead of trying to steal mine?“

You closed down your phone in shock, your hands shaking. Ignoring the pain in your legs you quickly started to pull on your clothes.

You were almost ready when Pete walked out of the bathroom.

”{Y/N}? What’s going on?“ he asked.

"Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what darlin’.”

“Don’t… don’t call me that.”

Pete frowned as he walked towards you.

“S-stay away from me. You lied to me Pete! I thought… I thought I meant something to you!”

“I never lied to ya. Ya do mean something to me. Will ya please tell me what’s going on?”

“Why don’t you ask your girlfriend?” you spat, grabbing the last of your stuff and walking out of the room, slamming the door behind you.

As soon as the door closed your tears began to flow. You didn’t want people to see you crying so you quickly fumbled in your pocket for your phone. Through your tears you managed to Tyler’s number.

“There had better be a bloody good reason why you’re calling me at 6 in the bastard morning {Y/N},” Tyler grumbled sleepily when he answered the phone.

You tried to calm your tears enough to talk, but all that came out was a sob.

“{Y/N}? Honey? What’s happened? Are ya alright? Where are you?” he said, his voice laced with concern.

“P-Pete…”

“What did he fuckin’ do? Did he hurt you? You want me to come get you?”

“I-I’ll find y-you.”

“Room 218. I’ll wait by the door,” he said, hanging up.

You looked around trying to figure out which direction you needed to go. You realised he must be on the same floor and started walking. You looked at the numbers on the doors until you found 218 and tentatively knocked. The door quickly flung open and you found yourself enveloped in Tyler’s arms.

“It’s alright hon, I got ya,” he whispered pulling you into the room and closing the door.

Trent was sat on the edge of his bed wringing his hands, Tyler had obviously woke him up to tell him you were upset and coming to them.

“Sweetie? Are you okay?” asked Trent.

You shake your head, still clinging to Tyler.

“What happened? It’s okay, you’re safe with us.”

Every time you tried to speak, more tears would cut you off. Eventually you just reached in your pocket and pulled out your phone. You opened your Instagram and handed the phone to Tyler.

“So? You kissed him that’s no big deal, right?”

Without a word you moved the collar slightly of your shirt to show him the bite mark on your collar bone.

“Oooh more than a kiss. Okay, but I must be missing something. Why would you be upset over that and a photo? You obviously wouldn’t have done anything if you didn’t want to.”

You took your phone back and scrolled down to the comments before handing it back to him. As his eyes scanned the comment, it sounded as if he almost growled. Tyler put your phone in his pocket.

“Keep an eye on {Y/N},” Tyler said, sitting you next to Trent on the bed. “I’m going to have words.”

“D-don’t,” you croaked, your throat dry from crying.

“Sweetie, it’s okay,” reassured Trent. “Tyler? No fists.”

“No fucking promises,” said Tyler, storming out of the room to find Pete.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tyler didn’t have to go far to find Pete, he was outside in the hallway looking for you.

“Dunne!” called out Tyler.

“Ty. Have you seen {Y/N}? She just ran out on me and I…”

Pete didn’t get to finish what he was saying because Tyler’s right fist connected with his jaw.

“What the hell did ya do that for?” said Pete, holding his jaw.

“Of all the shit you’ve pulled over the years, this has got to be the lowest thing you’ve ever done!”

“What the fuck am I supposed to have done?”

“How could ya have got {Y/N} so fuckin’ in love with ya and then go and screw her over like this?”

“Like what? I haven’t done anythin’!”

“Wanna try that again?”

Tyler took your phone out of his pocket and showed Pete the comment on the photo.

“Ya have got to be fuckin’ kiddin’ me! She’s startin’ this bullshit again?” growled Pete. “I’m not, and never have, fuckin’ dated ‘er! She’s that fuckin’ stalker chick who followed us everywhere and left those creepy messages at all the fuckin’ shows last year!”

“That was 'er?”

“YES! Jesus Christ Ty, you’ve known for as long as I 'ave that I fuckin’ love {Y/N}, why the hell would I fuck that up?”

Tyler thought for a minute.

“Stay there,” he said, opening the door and coming back into you and Trent.

“You two remember last year when we were getting left those really creepy messages and packages at those PROGRESS shows?” asked Tyler as the door shut behind him.

“The dolls and stuff?” asked Trent with a shiver.

“Yeah, those.”

“Yes, I remember. Why?”

Tyler holds up your phone.

“Same crazy bitch.”

“So he’s d-dating his stalker?” you asked quietly.

Tyler shakes his head.

“No {Y/N}. He’d never do that. Looks like she’s decided to start up her old tricks again.”

“G-great, all I need. So not only have I royally fucked things up with Pete, but a crazy fangirl is probably trying to kill me,” you sighed getting up from your spot on the edge of the bed.

“We won’t let that happen.”

You looked out of the window and saw someone outside looking up at where you were stood.

“G-guys….,” you stuttered, pointing out of the window.

Trent rushed over to you and looked where you were pointing.

“Fuck,” whispered Trent.

Tyler was already making his way out of the room again. Pete almost fell through the door as he’d been leaning on the door trying to hear what was going on.

“What the….?”

“She’s outside,” said Tyler, heading down the corridor.

“Ty! Wait up!” called Pete, jogging after him.

You looked at Trent who’s look of fear matched your own.

“W-what do we do?” you asked tentitively.

“End things so you get your happy ending,” said Trent, picking up his phone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

By the time Tyler and Pete had made it downstairs they had been joined by Mark, Trent, and you. As you were all about to head outside, Pete lightly grabbed hold of your hand to stop you.

“Stay in here,” he said.

“No.”

“Please darlin’. I don’t know what she’s gonna try and do, and… and I don’t want anything happening to you.”

The look of fear in his eyes told you that, just this once, you should do as he asked.

“Please be careful.”

Pete nodded and softly kissed your cheek, letting go of your hand. Tyler opened the door and they all went outside. You stood by the door, watching, hoping that she wasn’t going to do anything crazy.

“What are ya doin’ here?” asked Pete.

“Came to see if your little friend got my message,” the girl smirked.

“What the hell do ya think ya playing at?”

“Aren’t I allowed to keep nasty little bitches away from my baby?”

“I’m not, nor will I ever fuckin’ be anything to you! You’re a fuckin’ psycho!”

“Oh baby,” she sighed. “What did she do to you?”

“She didn’t do nothin’… But I did fuckin’ everythin’ to 'er,” Pete smirked.

“You’re lying!” she screamed. “You’re mine! You love me!”

“No… I don’t,” said Pete, looking back towards where you’re stood. “I love her.”

The girl screamed and started running towards Pete, but didn’t get very far as she was grabbed from behind by two police officers who the hotel manager had called.

“I’ll kill both of you!” she screamed. “You’re mine! If I can’t have you, then nobody will!”

“Keep talking,” said Pete, turning away from her. “You’ll only get yourself in more trouble and shoved in the nut 'ouse where ya belong. And don’t you EVER threaten me or my girlfriend again.”

As she was being loaded into the back of a police car, the guys told the police officers what had happened. After a few more tense minutes the guys walked back into the hotel. As Pete walked back into the hotel you immediately wrapped your arms around him.

“It’s alright. It’s over,” he said softly, wrapping his arms around you and kissing the top of your head.

“I-I’m sorry I doubted you,” you whispered.

“It’s okay {Y/N},” he sighed. “I’d probably have done the same.”

You nodded your head slightly. Pete looked up and saw Tyler and Trent nod at him to say what he’s wanted to tell you for years. Pete took a deep breath and gently pushed you back a little, and tilted your head up to look at him.

“I would never do anything like that to you {Y/N},” he said softly, looking in your eyes. “I’d rather die than ever fuckin’ hurt you. I… I love you.”

“Y-you love me?”

“Always 'ave.”

You lightly piched yourself to check you weren’t dreaming, which made him chuckle.

“It’s true darlin’. I love you… and I only want to be with you.”

“I… I’ve waited to hear you say that for so long… I love you too.”

Pete’s smile grew wider and he wrapped his arms around you again.

“I’m totally gonna marry ya one day,” he whispered as he kissed the top of your head.


End file.
